


The Secret

by MariannaGlex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actually Jon Targaryen, Cersei Lannistef, Eddard Stark - Freeform, F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Love, Multi, Other, Reborn - Freeform, Rewrite, Robb Stark - Freeform, Robert Baretheon - Freeform, for sure they deserve better, lyanna stark - Freeform, make it all better, ned stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariannaGlex/pseuds/MariannaGlex
Summary: Georgia Barethon has changed lot of things in the Game of Thrones. Firstborn of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baretheon. She actually made that her parents learned to love each other, she showed Cersei how to be a good person and to Robert how to leave to be a manwhore and an alcoholic. Now, she is the crowned princess.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but my maternal language isn’t English. So sorry for my grammar. Cringe.

_**Georgia POV** _

Suprises were never liked by me. And this was a big one. I was reborned. But not in any one but as the characters’ daughter. I was fucking reborned in a fantasy world. I couldn’t believe this at first, was this the inferno of Dante or what.

To make more shitty this situation, i was in the world that my ex former father created, in Game of Thrones. Yes, my father was George Martin, in my former life I was a 40 years old woman. I had a husband and three children.

Indeed, I remember my death and past life.I was stabbed by a crazy fan of my dad, my dad and I were chilling in a park while my child were playing. This crazy fan thought that maybe i was his lover or something and decided to stab me to death. How fortunate...

The last words I said were that the common ones. “I love you dad, take care of my child.” And died.

How fucked up was to resurrect into your daddy’s fantasy. Wait, that sounded wrong.

At first, I only saw a blinding light, thought i was in hospital but no. Then I just heard “It's a girl, your highness.” And I knew I was fucked up.

Obviously, my mother in this world was a queen and i was delighted however when i heard my name I cringed. Georgia Baretheon. Of course I identified the last name, I helped my father with the book. Actually tried to save many characters but my dad wanted drama and action.

My mother hold me in her arms and I believed that she was going to kill me, knowing she didn’t liked my father but she didn’t. So my next thought was, ‘Damn, I’m a child of incest.’ But this world didn’t stop suprising me.

When my ‘father’ took me in his arms, he laughed and exclaimed that i had his hair and my mother eyes. I sighed. That was good but strange.

 

Suddenly, the time passed to fast, maybe because know I am a babe. Time passed cool. To my surprise, my mother doesn’t let me go or have a nanny. She is always holding me, singing to me, playing and well, being a good mother. Robert also pass a lot of time with me and Cersei. What a surprise he isn’t with a slut...

So here I am. Being “Georgia Baratheon” a baby of only 3 months. Hope I make it till the end. Please god, don’t kill me to fast in this crazy world.


End file.
